Plegaria
by Schatten Wolfendorf
Summary: Sin Muraki, la vida de Oriya se desmorona. Ahora que Tsuzuki y Hisoka estrechan su relación, le toca a Tatsumi lidiar con sus sentimientos. Pueden dos almas en pena encontrar consuelo? OriyaTatsumi, mención de TsuzukiHisoka.


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei pertenece a Yoko Matsushita, obviamente no a mí. Si fuese mía, Muraki y Tatsumi tendrían un secreto romance.  
  
Spoilers: El último arco del anime. Y para caso, ese mismo arco en el manga.  
  
Notas: Pues esta historia tiene una pareja que no tiene ningún sentido, pero no me importa. La idea me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza y me puse a escribir, y simplemente se dio. Me da gusto, porque me gusta mucho Ori- chan, y ya iba siendo hora de que le tocaran algo más que las migajas de Muraki o una vida de soledad o lo que sea que siempre le toca. Tatsumi está terriblemente OOC, lo sé. Mi única excusa es que son circunstancias especiales y que Tatsumi es malvado y no se deja escribir bien. @.@  
  
Plegaria  
  
Un gruesa capa de nieve cubre el jardín. El estanque está totalmente quieto, congelado. Ha nevado toda la noche y el aire frío y tranquilo parece detener el tiempo.  
  
El invierno llegó a mi hogar hace apenas unas horas, pero hace meses que arrasó con mi vida, dejándome desolado.  
  
Hace meses que te fuiste sin promesa de volver.  
  
Me pediste que llorara si morías antes que yo. Derramé mis últimas lágrimas por ti, y para mí ya no ha quedado nada.  
  
Qué patético, que al irte te llevases mi corazón, cuando ni siquiera lo deseaste cuando estabas aquí. Sé que nunca me quisiste, no como te quise yo a ti, pero por Dios, Muraki, me estoy muriendo de soledad.  
  
De nuevo empieza a nevar. Los copos caen suavemente, pequeños, frágiles. No hay viento, pero puedo sentir que algo ha cambiado.  
  
"Esta es mi morada, y nada entra a ella sin que yo lo note. Muéstrate." Mi voz se escucha firme, pero inexpresiva, y me levanto del suelo mientras desenfundo mi espada.  
  
Quisiera pensar que eres tú, que no te reconozco pues ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que apareciste ante mi puerta, pero es la esperanza de un tonto, y lo sé. Una figura emerge de las sombras, silenciosa y lentamente. Cuando sus pies tocan el suelo, la nieve cruje con suavidad.  
  
Puedo ver el deterioro de mi cuerpo seguir el de mi alma congelada. La manera en que nunca parezco estar descansado, cómo se hunden mis hombros bajo un peso invisible. Mi rostro pensativo y lejano. Me he visto envejecer años en meses, sin poder evitarlo, observando con un vago interés, como si le sucediese a alguien más.  
  
Es sólo ahora, al ver cómo mi miseria se refleja en este intruso , que comprendo que no me queda mucho tiempo, y siento un poco de pena por mí.  
  
¿Y por él? Su rostro es un reflejo del mío, el azul de sus ojos empañado por una pena tan profunda que los oscurece. Lo reconozco, ha estado aquí ya antes, buscándote. No sé su nombre, pero sé lo que es.  
  
Shinigami.  
  
"Mibu-san," su voz profunda llena el aire, y los copos comienzan a salpicar de blanco el abrigo negro que cubre sus hombros. Guardo silencio, no tengo nada que decir.  
  
"Mibu-san," comienza de nuevo. "Estoy buscando a Muraki, es usted mi último recurso." Desesperación brilla por un instante en sus ojos, pero no se muestra en su voz, y en un parpadeo el momento ha pasado. Podría reírme, pero mi propia negativa me duele demasiado. Simplemente me encojo de hombros. "No he visto a Muraki desde la última vez que nos encontramos, Shinigami." Callo y espero a que me mire a los ojos. "Y si lo hubiese visto, no te diría nada." Asiente, y es mi turno de sentirme ansioso. "¿Qué ha hecho ahora?". Cualquier cosa disiparía mi dolor, pues sabría que estas vivo.  
  
Baja la vista, y niega con la cabeza. Parece cansado. "Nada. Por lo que sabemos, Muraki está muerto."  
  
Suspiro. Aunque no me sorprenden sus palabras, eso no disminuye la punzada que me causa escucharlas. Me siento de nuevo, mi espada en mi regazo. El reflejo del blanco jardín en el frío metal atrapa mis ojos por unos minutos.  
  
Me llevo las manos a la cara y me tallo los ojos. Estoy harto. Estoy enfermo y cansado de estar enfermo y cansado.  
  
Escucho la nieve crujir de nuevo, y recuerdo que mi visitante no se ha ido. Levanto la vista; está a penas a unos pasos, mirándome. ¿Está preocupado? ¿Por mí?  
  
"Ah," no sé qué decir. "No sé tu nombre." Me siento incómodo bajo su mirada.  
  
"Tatsumi Seiichiro." Se inclina levemente, y algunos copos caen de entre sus cabellos castaños. "Disculpe mi descortesía, Mibu-san."  
  
Es tan fácil caer en la rutina. Después de un tiempo, parecer ser lo único que queda. Me levanto, y le ofrezco una taza de té. Asiente, y entramos. Es casi como atender a cualquier otro patrón, excepto por el silencio.  
  
¿Qué es lo que dicen de la miseria? ¿Que es menor cuando es compartida?  
  
Nos sentamos, y sirvo el té en silencio. Después de unos minutos, su voz me saca del trance en el que he caído.  
  
"Lamento haberle turbado." Sus ojos no encuentran los míos, fijos como están en la taza que sostiene.  
  
Me encojo de hombros, y me humedezco los labios. Me siento extrañamente cómodo con este hombre que parece compartir mi dolor, y trato de llenar el silencio buscando esa conexión.  
  
"No me dijiste para qué buscabas a Muraki." Bebo lentamente, estudiando su reacción.  
  
"Ah," parece que no me va a contestar, pero negando con la cabeza, sonríe tristemente y me mira finalmente a los ojos. "La esperanza de un tonto, ¿quizás?" Deja la taza suavemente en la mesa antes de continuar. "Es una vergüenza, en realidad..." Calla súbitamente, y se pasa la lengua por los labios, desviando de nuevo la mirada. "¿Cómo puede causarnos tanto dolor quien más amamos?".  
  
Su voz es un murmullo y voz le tiembla un segundo antes de volver a callar.  
  
No comprendo, y sé que no tiene caso preguntar. Trato de poner en orden mis recuerdos de este hombre, sacar algo en claro de sus palabras. De pronto, me viene a la cabeza el objeto de tu obsesión.  
  
"Ojos púrpura," susurro.  
  
Gruñe, exasperado. "Ojos púrpura demasiado ciegos para todo lo que no sean ojos esmeralda, más bien."  
  
Ah, el chico. Recuerdo su pasión. ¿Así que es amor no correspondido lo que atormenta a mi visitante?  
  
Amor no correspondido. Se escucha vano incluso en mi mente. Pero, ¿cómo ponerle nombre al estío de un corazón roto en pedazos? ¿Cómo medir la calidad del dolor?  
  
"Si Muraki... si pudiese culpar a esa persona," dice con un hilo de voz, una confesión que apenas es consciente de estar haciendo, "podría odiarle. Pero Muraki está muerto. Kurosaki-kun tiene derecho a ser feliz. No puedo odiar a Tsuzuki." Me mira, desesperado. "Me odio a mí mismo, por sentirme así, pero no es suficiente."  
  
Abro los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Cuántas veces no he escuchado el eco de esas palabras en mi cabeza?  
  
¿Cómo odiar aquello que tú amas? ¿Cómo odiarte a ti? Y si no te odio, dime Muraki, ¿qué hago con mi dolor?  
  
Me levanto, y dándole la espalda al shinigami, miro el paisaje helado. El sol no ha salido de tras las gruesas nubes, y quizás no salga en todo el día.  
  
Es un día gris bañado en purísimo blanco.  
  
Aparto la vista. Odio la nieve. Me recuerda demasiado a ti, blanco de pies a cabeza, e inmaculado, a tu manera: no eras nada más que Muraki Kazutaka. Las formas del mundo nunca fueron las tuyas.  
  
Al menos cuando te conocí.  
  
Después... después tú y Saki se las arreglaron para destruir tu vida, y con tu muerte, perdí el deseo de vivir la mía.  
  
Me sorprende la mano sobre mi hombro. No le oí moverse, y sin embargo, está parado a mi lado, sus ojos azules fijos en los míos.  
  
"Muraki era un idiota, Mibu-san, si prefirió abandonarle para perseguir un elefante blanco."  
  
Cierro los ojos, tratando de ocultar el dolor que resuena en cada fibra de mi ser.  
  
Cuando lo miro de nuevo, es él quien observa el paisaje. Su mano sigue en mi hombro, descansando sobre él casi como por olvido. El mentón en alto, los ojos hundidos por el cansancio o la pena. Las facciones afiladas. Es verdaderamente apuesto, y el parecido contigo es indiscutible.  
  
Me pregunto si podría confundirlos en la oscuridad.  
  
Me pregunto si me atrevería a hacerlo.  
  
Una de mis manos se levanta lentamente. Si decide negarse, tiene tiempo suficiente para detenerme. Tomo sus gafas, y al alejarlas de su rostro cierra los ojos. Las doblo y las dejo sobre la repisa de la ventana. Al cerrarla, reina una agradable penumbra en el cuarto, y doy en las sombras el único paso que nos separa.  
  
A esta distancia puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo mezclarse con el mío. La mano que descansaba sobre mi hombro ha bajado por mi espalda hasta descansar en la curva de mi cintura, sus dedos acariciando mi cabello.  
  
Por un momento estoy paralizado. Es un alivio sentir algo que no sea el rutinario vacío de la soledad, incluso si es ansiedad. Me pregunto si será igual para él, si es esa su razón de acceder a mis deseos.  
  
Me humedezco los labios y tomando con violencia el fuerte mentón, vierto los fragmentos de mi alma en un beso.  
  
Sus labios son suaves y tibios, y tras la violencia inicial, me dejo llevar en un ritmo inmemorial, dejando su boca solo para respirar. Su cabello es seda bajo mis manos, y huele a lavanda.  
  
Tú siempre oliste a tabaco.  
  
Gruño ante el recuerdo, y muerdo su labio inferior. Con una húmeda caricia sobre la lesión, él parte sus labios dándome acceso.  
  
Me pierdo por momentos en lo cálido de su abrazo, que se estrecha conforme se apresura mi respiración. Sus manos no han estado quietas, y mi obi no necesita nada más que un tirón para caer.  
  
Mi yukata se abre, pero no me deshago de él. Tibias manos se deslizan bajo la tela, haciéndome estremecer. Una mano se entretiene en mi pecho, sobre los rápidos latidos de mi corazón.  
  
Me siento arder, el contraste con el frío emocional anterior me hace buscar aún más su contacto. Me sorprende la manera en que este extraño se ha convertido en mi línea vital.  
  
Un sollozo resuena en el silencio cuando son mis manos las que exploran su cuerpo, y capturo sus labios mientras me deshago de su abrigo, el saco y la corbata.  
  
Me suelta para librarse de las prendas, y sin sus manos sobre mí, me siento vacilar. ¿Es la pena que compartimos razón suficiente para entregarnos?  
  
¿Qué consuelo me puede dar este hombre, tan destruido como yo? ¿Qué le puedo dar yo a él?  
  
'Me odio a mí mismo, por sentirme así, pero no es suficiente'  
  
Esto tendrá que ser suficiente. Lo será, porque no tenemos nada más.  
  
Tendidos desnudos en el suelo, cada caricia es una plegaria.  
  
No me atrevo a fingir que eres tú quien responde a mis besos febriles; me volvería loco al recordar que no es así. Me concentro en cada detalle que me habla del cuerpo inmortal bajo el mío: la manera en que cae el cabello sobre sus ojos, el olor, su calor.  
  
Él me necesita tanto como yo a él. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser más diferente?  
  
Lo tomo, y en la penumbra nuestros cuerpos son uno sólo. Es más fácil ahora, pues no es como imaginé que sería contigo. Supuse rendirme a tus pies, entregarme bajo tus condiciones. El cuerpo que me envuelve es diferente, nuestras voces incoherentes llenan la habitación, y aunque reconozco la tela de mi fantasía, sé que no estás tú.  
  
Sé que cuando me consuma la pasión, no diré tu nombre.  
  
Te amo, Kazutaka.  
  
Pero hoy no será tu nombre. 


End file.
